Kaq el Zorro
by Stephy-Pichu
Summary: Sonic y sus amigos reciben una curiosa visita que les traerá nuevos enemigos y mas retos. Con la ayuda de Kaq vencerán o ¿Perderán? Descúbrelo aqui mismo
1. Chapter 1 un visitante de otro planeta

**Capitulo 1:Un visitante de otro planeta**

Todos conocemos a Sonic el erizo azul. ¿Alguna vez te haz hecho la pregunta de si Sonic salvo a toda la galaxia como en la historia?. La respuesta es no. Sonic no salvo a cierto planeta. Al planeta Shak, hogar de los Zorros llamados Ñak y sus enemigos del planeta Plom, unas aves muy grandes y tenebrosas que se hacen llamar Goldtex. Los Ñak tenían a un héroe llamado Kaq, un zorro tanto listo como rápido. El era el que destruía los planes de los Goldtex. Sin embargo todo cambio cuando paso todo lo de Cosmo. El planeta Plom era un planeta tan seco que allí no pudieron crecer plantas. Pero el planeta Shak tenia demasiadas plantas por ser un planeta templado. Los Goldtex aprovecharon para atacar y vencieron. Kaq no pudo hacer nada, todo lo que conoció había sido destruido. Su gente tuvo que instalarse en otro planeta. Pero después de unos días, la reina había muerto. Cada vez que una reina del planeta muere los Ñak se vuelven muy débiles. Nuestro amigo Kaq queria arreglar todo esto pero en el estado que estaba ¿Como se va a vengar de los Goldtex? Ellos tenían la tecnología de los Metarex y eran ahora más fuertes. Kaq escucho que existe un erizo llamado Sonic. Por eso decidió ir al planeta de Sonic para que le ayudará. Pero para eso debía saber en donde estaba. Suerte que tenían una máquina en la cual debías pensar en alguien de otro planeta y saber como es. Y por eso uso una fotografía para saber como es. Y así inicio su viaje dentro de la Cápsula.

Mientras tanto

-Ahora no podrás con esta máquina, esta diseñada exclusivamente para acabar con tigo, Jajajaja- Ese era el Doctor eggman

-¿Seguro?- Le dijo burlonamente Sonic

En eso una cápsula cayo en el centro del campo haciendo que estos dejarán de atacar. De pronto esa cápsula se abrio. Un Zorro estaba en su interior, pero parecía muy herido

-Sonic, Ayú..da..nos- Dijo el misterioso Zorro antes de desmallarse

Un silencio invade todo el campo antes de que Eggman dijera algo

-¿Lo conoces?- Pregunto Eggman a su rival

-Nunca lo había visto... parece muy herido- Le contesta Sonic muy preocupado por el estado del zorro

-Creo que tal vez deberíamos dejar la batalla para otra ocacion, además así le hago mejoras a mi robot- Le contesta su rival con una sonrisa maliciosa en su cara

-Muy bien Eggman- Y como un rayo lleva al zorro a la casa de Cream

Un rato después

-Esta muy herido o herida, una pregunta ¿es macho o hembra?- Pregunto Cream confundida

-Cheese- dijo Cheese también confundido

En eso el Zorro se había despertado

-Que bueno que has despertado- Dijo Contenta la madre de Cream

-Ggdbbfg...-Dijo el zorro

-Habla otro idioma- Dijo Sonic fastidiado, Ese zorro le había dicho que ayudará en quien sabe que y ahora habla otro dialecto

-Dbfgbrbtd, que diga... el intentar hablar su dialecto es ajotador... Agotador- Les contesto el Zorro

-Y ¿Como te llamas?- Dijo Knuckles llegando allí

-fgvdfte4hdgg (¿Por que les importa mi vida?) me llamo Kaqjtjhfjytjytj (Kaq, y soy un ñak)

-Dilo en nuestro dialecto por favor- Dijo Sonic ya harto de que diga cosas que no se le entiende

-hlñjjñiililhhilih (Estos tipos me van a volver loco, quieren que uno se acostumbre) Mi nombre es Kaq en su dialecto y en el mio- Dijo Kaq algo molesto

-Oye Kaq, ¿Tienes novia?- Le pregunta Amy -Y ¿Porque traes una mascara? Y ¿Todos los de tu especie son iguales?- Le pregunta Amy haciendo que se sonrojara

Amy se parecía demasiado a Ima, solo que Ima era de color morado pero con tanto parecido ya se imaginaran como se sentía.

-Primero no tengo novia, Segundo los Ñak no tenemos ninguna mascara, parece pero no lo es y tercero no toda mi gente tiene el mismo aspecto que yo, es mas tu te pareces a Ima- Dijo Kaq con una pequeña sonrisa

-¿Ima es tu novia?- Pregunta Tails con una cara de ya te atrape

-No, ella es una loca, solo piensa en si misma creo que Amy es mas bonita que ella, incluso Amy es mas atrac…tiva-Le respondió Kaq con una cara de disgusto y haciendo que todos se quedaran con la boca abierta.

-¿Enserio? Creo que Sonic debería ser asi de admitidor como tu- Le respondió Amy con una tímida sonrisa

-Yo si admito las cosas- Dijo Sonic con un poco de molestia

-Sonic ven conmigo, necesito decirte algo- Le dice Kaq mientras se ponía de pie y bajaba de la cama

-¿Ok?- Dijo dudoso el erizo azul

-Pero antes…-Kaq se ponía los zapatos rojos que siempre tenia- ¿Unas carreras?- le termina de decir haciendo que todos se rieran

-Soy demasiado rápido para ti- Le dice Sonic Presumiendo

-A mi se me hace que tienes miedo, bueno solo te diré que yo soy muy rápido, soy el mas rápido de mi especie y a diferencia de ti no le temo al agua- Le dice Kaq Presumiendo

Un silencio que es roto por Sonic

-¿Como lo sabes?- Dijo Sonic boquiabierto

-…Lo se por la forma en que corriste mientras me traías aqui- Silencio total antes de que el Zorro volviera a hablar -Entonces ¿unas carreras?

-Acepto- Le contesta el Puercoespin antes de que saliera como Rayo igual que el zorro

Sonic corría y Kaq lo alcanzo. Sonic estaba sorprendido por la forma en que corría. Hasta que se dio cuenta de que estaba trotando. Lo que significa que esa no era su máxima velocidad. Sin embargo Sonic estaba corriendo a toda su velocidad.

-¡SONIC!- Le grita Eggman

-…Eggman-Dicen Sonic y Kaq al unísono y deteniéndose en seco

-Como yo encontré a ese Zorro, debe ser mi compañero- Le dice Eggman con una sonrisa

-Nughnogbgfjmyuli!- Le grita Kaq molesto

-Shadow ¿puedes decirme que dijo?- dice Eggman

-Dice que jamas trabajaría con un loco que no consigue esmeraldas caos- Traduce Shadow con un poco de enojo

-¿Como sabes de las esmeraldas del caos?- Pregunta Sonic sorprendido de la información que el sabia

-Lo se porque mi gente creo 7 esmeraldas del caos y una Esmeralda principal- Le dijo Kaq con algo de orgullo

-¿Significa que puedes crear esmeraldas?- Pregunto Eggman con una sonrisa maliciosa

-Si, pero eso requiere bastante energía, hay otro problema, las 14 esmeraldas del caos no fueron todas hechas por mi gente, y solo 1 de 2 esmeraldas principales fueron creadas por nosotros, Casi todas las esmeraldas se rompen con facilidad-Contesto Kaq haciendo que al doctor Eggman se le ocurriera un plan

-O es que yo solo quiero una Esmeralda para curar a mi abuelita, la pobre no puede vivir mas sin la energía de una esmeralda- Le dice Eggman con el tono mas creíble posible

-Pobre abuelita…Yo quisiera ayudar, pero mi misión es salvar a mi gente- Le dice Kaq mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas y algo raro pasaba con ellas. Todas las lagrimas se convirtieron en una Esmeralda caos

-Gracias por la Esmeralda tonto Jajajaja,y por cierto, mi abuela murió hace mucho

-Como te atreves a engañarme…Control caos- Kaq se puso tan molesto y la Esmeralda se hizo polvo -Esa Esmeralda era falsa al igual que mi tristeza, nosotros los Ñak no hacemos esmeraldas de este modo, lo hacemos con nuestra energía

-Shadow ataca- eggman manda a Shadow a pelear

-Shadow es un buen oponente, pero todos tenemos una debilidad- Dice Kaq confiado

-No creo que durez mucho- Le dice Shadow con la misma confianza

-María fue mi amiga desde la niñez, Molly dio una parada en mi planeta y es muy simpática aunque este siempre nombrándole y diciendo como el es mi héroe- Le dice Kaq con una sonrisa en su rostro -Yo se mucho de tu pasado, pero lo que yo puedo hacer es traer a la vida a tu preciada María-

-Espera ¿Sabes de mi pasado? ¿Conoces a Molly?- Pregunta Shadow asombrado por todo lo que sabia el Zorro

-Yo necesito que ayudes a mi Gente, a cambio te daré todas las esmeraldas caos que necesites y te hablare de tu pasado- Le dice el Kaq

-Shadow, has todo lo que te diga Kaq-Ok era una oferta tentadora por las esmeraldas

-Solo hay un pequeño problema y es que tienen que enfrentarse a los Goldtex, y si fue Imposible derrotar a los Metarex, ellos son peores

-Pero Querido, eso de crear Esmeraldas del caos ¿es cierto?- Le pregunta la murciélago con una sonrisa juguetona

-Mi planeta es famoso por tener arboles a los que les crecen Joyas preciosas y lo mejor es de que si arrancas una sale otra mas preciosa

-Me apunto pero con la condición de que me den uno- Dice la murciélago con una felicidad al máximo

-Entre mas mejor, preparen sus cosas que vamos a mi planeta ha enfrentarnos con los Goldtex- Dice Kaq muy feliz de haber engañado que diga convencido a Sonic, sus amigos,sus rivales y conocidos porque tambien convenció a la agencia de detectives en ir a enfrentarse con los Goldtex

Continuara…

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado, con muchas faltas de ortografía pero bueno**


	2. Chapter 2 Kaq se vuelve loco

Shadow: Prometiste que hoy diría el disclaimer

Stephy: Bueno dilo de una buena vez

Kaq: Stephy, una pregunta

Stephy: ¿que cosa quieres?

Kaq: Podrías salir aquí o ¿No?

Shadow:Ella sabe lo que hace, Sega no le pertenece a Stephy por que sí fuera así, Sonic sería gey y Kaq es un invento inspirado en mi, Tails, Rouge y Sonic y otra cosa, Stephy no sale en el Fic porque en La sirvienta para los Smashers juega ajedrez contra Pichu (?)

* * *

Capitulo: 2

Kaq se vuelve loco

Anteriormente en Kaq el zorro

Kaq busca la forma de vengarse de los Goldtex y decide acudir a Sonic. Convenciendo a amigos, enemigos y conocidos de Sonic, están listos para ir al espacio. Pero tendrán que hacer programaciones. Como podrán ir al planeta Shak, hogar de nuestro amigo Kaq.

-No Tails, si programas los puntos RN el escudó será más débil, mejor programa los puntos KY para hacer el escudo y el cañón más fuerte- Le regañaba y explicaba Kaq a Tails

-Yo jamás había oído el punto KY, ¿De qué rayos estas hablando?- Tails ya estaba cansado de tantas correcciones de parte del zorro

-Se que te molesta que este corrigiendo pero si no fortalecemos el Tornado X y el Tifon azul, me temo que pagaríamos muy caro- Le decía Kaq para que Tails recordara el porque las naves Metarex les daban una paliza y su única esperanza fue el cañón Sonic

-Esta bien Kaq, ¿Porque no me das los planos?- Dijo amablemente el Zorro amarillo

-Ok y yo Voy a entrenar ㈳5- Eso fue lo último que dijo Kaq, un Zorro negro de dos grandes colas negras, una especie de Máscara en su cara, unos zapatos rojos y un color rojo vivo por algunas partes de su cuerpo.

Kaq era muy amigable, pero sabía las debilidades de los otros. Todos los del planeta de Sonic debían estar atentos, debían descubrir la debilidad de Kaq para cualquier ocasión

-Umm gmhghmhjr (Ese Tails en un poco tonto)- Decía Kaq en su idioma para que sí alguien le escuchará no le entendiera -gdfbtyjitumo (En fin, es lo único de inteligencia que tengo en este planeta)

-En serio crees que Tails es tonto, no me sorprende de ti Kaq- Una sombra femenina se acercaba a Kaq

-Zark-Decía molesto Kaq

Zark era la versión femenina de Kaq creada por los Goldtex.

-Tu siempre eres tan ingenuo, igual que todos los Ñak que hemos atrapado, incluyendo a Ima- Le decía Zark para provocar a Kaq

-¡Como te atreves Zark!-Gritaba Kaq tan molesto

-Tu jamás podrás derrotarnos por que eres un inútil como todos los demás

-¿Más de los tuyos?- de pronto una Sombra muy conocida apareció -era Shadow y salió de entré el bosque -Veo que no se llevan muy bien, entonces es tu enemiga- Decía Shadow mientras se acercaba a ellos

Pero era tarde, un aura negra cubrió a Kaq y este ya no era el mismo.

-No me digas que vas ha interferir erizo de cuarta, y tengo pendientes con Zark por haberme dicho inútil, la única inútil es ella Grrr- Ok Kaq se había vuelto loco- Control caos -podía usar control caos sin Esmeralda del caos genial

Kaq golpeaba muy duro y derribo varios árboles, pero jamás pudo darle a Zark, Zark era más rápida pero en uno de los golpes de Kaq, atino en su rostro.

-Esta me las pagas htdhrbtbythdn (Zorro inútil)- y en eso Zark desaparece

Kaq estaba sin control. Estaba destruyendo el bosque entero. Shadow le dio una patada pero el la esquivo y le dio una en estomago.

-¡Shadow!- grita un erizo azul (nota: el puerco espín y el erizo no son lo mismo ya que el erizo es más pequeño y es una bola y el puerco espín si tiene forma pero erizo es más fácil de decir) y era Sonic nada más y menos

-Sonic el erizo azul- Cuando Kaq mira a Sonic toda esa energía oscura desaparece y se desmalla

Un rato después,.….,

-No lo entiendo ¿Dices que Kaq destruyo varia parte de un bosque?- Decía Tails algo asombrado

-Los insultos de una Zorra (no mal interpreten) llamada Zark descontrolaron a Kaq- Explicaba Shadow

-Es del mismo planeta que Kaq- Explicaba tambien Sonic

-¿Son rivales? O ¿Son amigos?- Preguntaba una curiosa Amy

-¿Por que te interesa tanto Kaq?- Preguntaba un celoso Sonic

-Quien sabe aghhh, creo que Zark me volvio a engañar, esa Zorra se va arrepen…Aghhh- Decía Kaq que acababa de despertar pero parecía muy herido

Esos aghhh era lo que sentía Kaq de tanto dolor

-Deberías de descansar, aun no te recuperas, ¿Verdad Cheese?- Aconsejaba Cream mientras que su compañero movía su cabeza y decía Cheese

-Sgbbgfjyffmuufumgfmuftumtfyjtfjdyrmufkh (Si descanso ahora no podré entrenar y si no lo hago perdería fácilmente con los Goldtex, ademas los Ñak se descontrolan cada vez que son insultados- Decía Kaq de forma seria aunque a todos les salio una gota por no saber que decía㈵1

-Dice que no puede descansar, tiene que fortaleserse y sino perdería fácilmente contra nuestros enemigos, además los insultos lo descontrolan-Traducio Shadow y todos hicieron un AaaaaaaA haciendo que Shadow tuviera un pensamiento de ¿Porque son tan torpes?

-Entonces ¿esa es tu debilidad?-Pregunto Sonic algo dudoso

-Los de tu especie tambien se descontrolan,umm mi debilidad es…-se queda callado por un instante

-Miren lo que me encontré, una hermosa serpiente- Decía Amy con Felicidad

-*Grito de niña*Aleja esa cosa de mi *Grito de niña otra vez*- Gritaba Kaq desesperado

-¿Ese es tu temor?- Pregunto Sonic algo sorprendido

-Solo desaste de la cosa㈸1-Ok Kaq si estaba asustado de verdad

Kaq estaba temblando tanto y su cara de susto era como si hubiera visto al demonio. Kaq le tenia de verdad miedo a las serpientes.

-Nunca creí que una simple culebra de leche te asustara- Sonic si estaba en verdad sorprendido -Las culebras de leche no son venenosas

-Aleja esa cosa, no me importa que sea Lady Gaga o un nuevo pokemon- Decía un ya Asustadicimo Kaq

-Será mejor que lo dejes en paz, el sabe cada una de nuestras debilidades y las puede usar en nuestra contra, eso va para ti tambien Amy- Decía un muy molesto Shadow, ¿A quien se le ocurre asustarlo de esa forma sabiendo que sabe todas tus debilidades?

-Amy deberías dejar a esa serpiente en donde la encontraste- Decía un ya serio Sonic

-Control caos- Una voz femenina se oyó y después una chica parecida a Kaq apareció-Nos volvemos a encontrar Kaq- pero pronto la sonrisa Maliciosa de Zark se vuelve de risa -JAJAJAJAJAjajaja el poderoso Kaq le tiene miedo a una simple culebra de leche- Se estaba matando de risa

-No es justo, tu le tienes miedo a las arañas y ahorita no puedo pelear contigo, tengo otros asuntos como los cuales…Escapar de la cosa *Grito de niña* espera ya se, Control Caos- diciendo esto desaparece

-Sigue siendo un infantil…Pero es muy fuerte,debería avisar a mi amo, Control Caos- y en eso ella tambien desaparece

-"'¿A que se refirió Con poderoso Kaq?'"- pensaba Shadow

-Genial, ahora saben la debilidad de Kaq gracias a Amy- decía un muy molesto Knuckles

-Este es un problema muy feo- Dijo nuestra querida Rouge

-Lo se pero todo esto es por mi cobardía ante la maldición de Lady Gaga ósea las serpientes- Decía un avergonzado Kaq que apareció de la nada

-Hey Kaq, ya termine el Tornado X y el Tifón azul ¿Nos vamos?- Decía un Tails emocionado que acababa de entrar

-Por supuesto- Decía un Kaq bien decidido -por cierto que bueno que me teletransporte en el garage- Y por supuesto Amy ya habia tirado la serpiente

* * *

**¿Les gusto? Bueno si lo odiaron lanzan tomates *Lanzan tomates* Ok ok el siguiente capitulo será mas largo *Lanzan Mas tomates* Bueno los capitulos serán de este tamaño pero habrá cierto visitante del futuro. Bueno Adiós **


	3. Chapter 3 embarcando al planeta Shak

perdonen por la super mega duper ultra tardanza con trololo Pero no tube tiempo para actualizar por eso los personajes que aparecerian segun mis cálculos en el episodio 7 aparecen aqui, bueno aquí va :)

* * *

capitulo 3: Embarcando al planeta Shak

El futuro, un lugar con constantes cambios. Cambios tan radicales e indescriptibles. cada acción, cada decisión, cada opinión, cada sentimiento y pensamiento convierten a este lugar un enigma.

-señorita Nash ¿no deberíamos descansar?- una echidna de cabellos cafeces largos de ojos azules le preguntó a su compañera.

-Me temo que no podemos Shira- dice la nombrada, una eriza de cuatro púas, pelaje rosa y ojos azules.

-Los encontramos- dijo un echidna negro de ojo rojo porque su única púa cubría su ojo izquierdo.

Al frente de los echidnas y eriza se encontraban dos sujetos, uno era un erizo plateado y el otro una gata lila.

-Nash, Shira y Sheran debemos irnos- dijo Silver corriendo hacia ellos

-Debemos advertir a los otros si no los Goldtex destruirán nuestro mundo y terminarán la misión- Dijo Blaze empujandolos al portal...

* * *

Mientras en el presente:

-He terminado la nave del Doctor Eggman y la de Vector- Dijo Kaq muy emocionado

-Felicidades Sir Kaq- Dijo Vanilla abrazándolo

-Eres un gran zorro- dijo Vector estrechándole la mano

-¿No te gustaría conquistar el mundo conmigo?- Le pregunto eggman haciendo que a Kaq le saliera una gota

-Cuando trololol reviva me unire - le dice Kaq siendo sarcástico

-Esperad Nuestro héroe- dijo una chica acompañada de cuatro personas más

-Ghhh- dijo uno de los acompañantes

-Sigues sin hablar mucho Sheran- dijo Kaq reconociendo de inmediato el típico sonido emitido de Sheran

-¿Silver, Blaze,? ¿Qué hacen aquí?- pregunto un asombrado Sonic

-Nuesro héroe, le informo que nuestro planeta no existirá en el futuro como también este desaparecerá sí no hacemos algo- dijo Nash preocupando a todos

-Intente usar hechizos de control de sombras pero eran demasiados y... Ghhh- Dijo Sheran decepcionado de sí mismo y sintiéndose culpable.

-es la primera vez que hablas todo eso- Dice Kaq muy asombrado por el gran uso de vocabulario - Y ¿porque no usas tu lenguaje?- cambio de tema.

-Por los presentes de aquí- dijo Nash diciendo lo obvio- y según lo escuchado veniste a este planeta por ayuda, pues bien debemos contactar a la F.E. (Fuerzas especiales) a proteger este planeta -dice Nash muuuuy sería.

-Pues bien hay que empacar todo porque nos vamos a mi planeta- dice Kaq con una media sonrisa en su rostro

-Siiiii, nuevos amigos y no mas mobius- dijo Cream emocionada.

-Y esmeraldas!- dijo eggman con el mismo tono.

- baka (Tonto en japonés) fhuf (en mi planeta no hay esmeraldas del caos) - dijo kaq riendose internamente.

-Oye y ¿que es control de sombras?- Pregunto espio muy curioso.

-ghhh- solo le contesto asi Sheran.

-Se nota que es como yo- Dijo Shadow para si mismo.

-¿cómo tu? Sheran no tiene pasado, no tiene recuerdos, no tiene familia, no tiene nada, pero a cambio su poder no tiene límites- dijo Shira sobresaltando a Shadow y obteniendo una mirada de enojo por parte de Sheran.

-Dejen de hablar y empaquen- Dijo Sheran con una cara asi — (# _ )

Y Como en unas dos horas aproximadamente todos empacaron y se alistaron para ir al planeta Shak y despedirse de Mobius.

-Sinturones ajustados, Ajustando frecuencias, preparando despegue, ¡Ahora!- dijo Kaq despegando el tornado X que contenia tres tiphones y dos naves grandes

-Me hubiera gustado decir eso- decía tails con celos

-Dejalo, se lo merece- Dijo Sonic despreocupado

-Hey Kaq eres tarado o que- Dijo Nash desde atrás -Debemos de ir más allá de la velocidad de la luz porque sino vamos a tardar - término la eriza.

-Si, Nash- Dijo Kaq medio aburrido

-¿No es más fácil si le pedimos ayuda al antisocial?- Pregunto Blaze

-... Tal vez... Pueda abrir un portal oscuro...pero tardara un poco... En formarse- Dijo Sheran que se llenaba de un aura oscura

-¿tus poderes consisten en oscuridad?- Pregunto Charmy inocentemente

- ...Supongo- Solo dijo eso y empezó a cerrar sus ojos

-A Sheran no le gustan mucho los preguntones- Regaño Nash a Charmy

-Esto puede dejarme incluso inconsciente así que sí llega ese caso no me toquen- Dijo Sheran levantando su brazo

-¿Por?- Dijo Shadow en el tono serio que uso Sheran todo este tiempo

-Porque podrías salir herido por la oscuridad- Dijo Shira haciendo que todos se sorprendieran

-¡Oscuridad del cristal del orden DANOS TU PODER!- dijo Sheran haciendo que toda la oscuridad que lo rodeaba fuera hacia la palma de su mano y se empezará a abrir un portal,

Era sorprendente lo que hacia Sheran pero pronto notaron que Sheran perdía sus fuerzas. Cuando el portal término de formarse Sheran cayo inconsciente dejando a todos alarmados.

-¡Esperen si lo tocan podrían dañarse!- Grito Nash alarmada porque sus amigos lo iban a tocar

-Yo me encargo de Sheran- Dijo Shira que camino hasta Sheran

-Shira ¿estas loca?- Dijo Silver alarmado

Pero ella lo ignoro y con un rápido movimiento lo cargo recibiendo una fuerte descarga

-Trai... gan...un... Una... Camilla- dijo Shira intentando aguantar las descargas que recibia por el minimo movimiento

Kaq y Sonic se miraron entre si y volaron por una Camilla literalmente. Luego de unos 20 segundos regresaron con la camilla para que Shira colocara a Sheran en esta.

-Yo me encargare de ser la chofer entonces- Dijo Nash haciendo reir a Tails

-eres muy loquilla- dijo Tails entre risas

Y así Nash movió el Tornado X hasta el portal. En los 30 minutos siguientes platicaron todos sobre sus planetas lo que hacían y sus problemas. El doctor eggman no hablo y sus robots (Siempre se me olvidan sus nombres) se encargaban de la limpieza. Sonic le contó a Kaq sobre Metal Sonic y cierto clon de un fanfiction que por cierto muy bueno eran los enemigos más fuertes que ha conocido, sin embargo Kaq le contó cuando Sheran era su enemigo y que por una distracción el pudo derrotarlo. Sonic se sorprendió cuando Kaq le dijo que Sheran podía controlar a sus amigos y que aun tiene ese extraño poder.

-Ahi esta, el planeta Shak- Dijo Shira haciendo que todos dejarán de conversar

-Es bonito- Dijo Cream muy asombrada

-Pero... Con el constante ataque de los Goldtex este planeta pierde su belleza poco a poco- Dijo Kaq cerrando y apretando los puños con una gran furia en su rostro

-Bueno vamos a descender sujetense- Dijo Nash con una sonrisa divertida en su rostro

Continuara...

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado y perdonen la súper duper mega hiper ultra gran y larga tardaaaaaaaanza y espero que valga toda la pena del mundo. Nos vemos Leemos y mandamos reviews y mensajes privados. Adiós


End file.
